


Reunion

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Reunion

fragments of radiance hover through the dust slats  
the distant wail of traffic screams in our silence  
standing there  
i fathom from within  
nobody should be this happy on a tuesday  
had you not soared into another timeline

the waves distort now  
and i remember thinking that we were like the ocean  
i was a slow ripple  
and you, a tsunami  
a rolling thunder dismissing all in your wake  
do you feel my waves still i wonder?

it's almost laughable  
we're here in the now   
yet completely and utterly distant  
existing only in a realm of pinned throats and weeping eyes  
come back to me  
we can run as far as time

i remember thinking that we were like the rain  
i was a shower  
drizzling in the english country  
and you, a monsoon  
crashing upon the streets of Shanghai  
like an endless gleam

but soon this will all end  
this vacuum of thought, of consciousness  
all things return to their natural state  
and as sands migrate the globe in a golden breeze  
despite my unwarranted optimism  
you too will drift, as is your nature, endlessly


End file.
